Siron
Category: Force Sensitives Category: Galactic Alliance Biographies Siron, also known as Lord Siron, is the leader of the Organization, a secret group of ten bent on eliminating all force users from the galaxy as well as destroying the force itself. Siron was a good puppet master, manipulating many people within all governments to aid him in his task to destroy the force users. History Siron's history before he entered the Galaxial stage is unknown but from what he's admitted was that he was previously a Jedi from the Clone War Era. Though while on missions some secrets about his past have been revealed. During the Massacre of the Jensaari and the Prophets Elimination information about Siron once joining each of the groups beforehand to learn specifically about their areas of expertise was learned by other members of the organization. Galaxial Stage Eliminating an Emperor Siron used his previous connections in all the groups he learned from to gain trust and eventually, access to them from the inside so that when he would destroy them they would not have been able to stop him. He was also responsible for the death of former Emperor and former Executor, Trivas of the Ni'novian Empire. After the Treaty of Ruusan was signed, Siron lured Lord Trivas and his apprentice, Dradin Kitsch, to a planet where they were ambushed by Siron's organization members. It was there that Siron put Trivas against Lucius Vos, though Trivas did not want to become a pawn of Siron's game he planned to help Vos but Vos killed Trivas resulting in an explosion that shook the entire room. Taking over the Galactic Alliance Siron's job of removing Trivas was not over with and it had not started there. Siron was already working manipulating with his apprentice, Tavin, to take over the Galactic Alliance by using their attack on the Jedi as a further means to push his goals. With the Galactic Alliance fighting against the Jedi, Siron aided the former Chief of State, Adrian Ompho in furthering the Galactic Alliance. After Adrian Ompho began to withdraw his support of Siron's actions, Siron planned Adrian's death as well as those of other important senators that were vital to aiding the pro-jedi activists. After Adrian was killed, Siron found a more suitable replacement in Marquis O'Dore helping with manipulating the senate into approving his ascension. Waging War Siron began to use the Galactic Alliance's resources and tools to better aid his war against all force users. With the Galactic Alliance's intelligence agency, Siron could locate other force users who he had not been in previous contact with. Grey Jedi who were wandering the galaxy as nomads were captured by Organization members and eventually killed. The Jedi and Sith were only the beginning, all force users were being targeted, but because of the Galactic Alliance's anti-Force users laws and the Ni'novian Republic's civil problems, no one noticed or felt the shifting balance. Gaining an Apprentice Siron's prized apprentice was always Tavin, but Siron had his eyes set on a new apprentice that would lead the Galaxy into a large war, one of which he expected to come out on top of in the end. Eliana, the daughter of Lord Trivas, was falling under the manipulation of Tavin as he helped ease her pain with the loss of her father as well as turning her against the governments she served. Eliana had been helping with the manipulation of the Ni'novian Republic's fall and eventual becoming of the Order of Sovereigns. Even then it did not end, Eliana's final test was to prove herself worthy of Siron's teachings. Her test came in the Battle of Dathomir when she brought her father's former apprentice and current Council member, Dradin Kitsch to him. Siron fought against Lord Kitsch above Singing Mountain, but Siron's power was far more developed and his skills in battle were more than enough to overwhelm Dradin. Eliana eventually climbed to the top of the Mountain where she found Siron and Dradin, Siron had left Dradin weakened so that Eliana would provide the killing blow. Opening up Eliana's former suffering she eventually followed with his order and killed one of her most trusted mentors and friends. Subjugating Sal Maro With the Galaxy ready for war, Siron ordered Marquis O'Dore to establish a treaty with the Sovereigns who were currently fighting skirmish battles with a new Sith group called Darkness that were bent on eliminating the force users as well. After Marquis met with Council member Reaves the senate was convinced that Sal Maro was disobeying Galactic Alliance laws by housing Jedi on its planet. The GA ordered the Sal Maro to turn in any Jedi and the GA would not have to act. The GA gave the Sal Maro a week, after the week had passed the GA was mounting up to strike out against Sal Maro for disobeying Galactic Law as well as demonstrating the might of the GA. Sal Maro seceded from the GA the morning before the attack and the GA launched its strike.